Energy Transfers Are Fun
by PinkScorpion51
Summary: Kurama/Hiei, Yukina/Kuwabara. Sorry about the long wait. New chapters up soon.
1. Chapter I: Energy Transfers Are Fun

"Hiei, are you alright? You look so tired…." Hiei turned to look at Kurama. "I'm alright, Fox. Go back to sleep." He whispered. The kitsune got out of bed and walked over to where his companion lay. He sat down on the edge of the bed and touched Hiei's hair. "Do you want me to sleep beside you tonight?" Hiei shook his head, but moved closer to put his head sleepily against Kurama's thigh. "No, but you could lay here for awhile. I could use…" Hiei's words trailed off as Kurama leaned down and captured his lips. The fire demon wrapped his arms around Kurama's neck as he was pulled upwards and into the redhead's lap. He started leaning his smaller friend back, against the mattress. Hiei pulled away, breaking the kiss. "No, not now…You could, however…" He looked up hopefully at the kitsune. He smiled and brushed his bangs away from his Jagan. "Of course, Hiei." He murmured gently, taking the fire demon's lips in his own again. Hiei wrapped his arms around Kurama's neck again but, this time, added his legs as another way to keep him close.

Across the hall, in Yusuke and Kuwabara's room, the tall, dimwitted member of Team Yurameshi opened his eyes with a small cry of pain. He was out of bed in an instant and out to the living area the team shared. "Where's that weird energy coming from?" He asked himself mentally. Just as he was making a move toward Kurama and Hiei's room to ask the fox demon if he had sensed the strange disturbance, too, the door to the outside hallway opened and Yukina came out, yawning and rubbing her eyes. "Ohayou, Kazuma-san." She said sleepily but still cheerfully. Kuwabara's ugly face lit up with a hideous smile as he regarded Hiei's half-sister. "Hey, baby! You can't sleep, either? Did that weird energy wake you up, too?" She shook her head in the negative. "Iie." Kuwabara got a bit closer to the Koorime. "So, what did? You wanna talk about it?" Yukina smiled gently. "Oh, no. It's quite alright, Kazuma-san. I just had a bad dream. That's all. I came out here to talk to someone…." She dropped her eyes to the side as Kuwabara followed suit. _[So, she doesn't want to talk to me about it._ He let out a sigh. _[Figures, I guess._ Yukina moved closer to Kurama and Hiei's room. Kuwabara's eyes got big as Hiei-bats began circling around his head like stars in 40's cartoons. "No way you're going in _there_, Yukina! Hiei's in there! What if you wake him up?" Yukina looked imploringly at Kuwabara. "But, that's who I need to talk to. I don't think he'll be all that mad at me if I wake him up gently, will he?" She asked, a small smile crossing her face. Kuwabara nodded. "You remember what I said about him? He's scary and he'll bite off your head!" She turned from him, back toward the door. "I think I like him, Kazuma-san." She said softly. "Besides that, I have a question to ask him. Something only he can answer." Kuwabara let go of her.

Although, as it was, it didn't seem that Yukina would get her audience. Hiei was too busy with the kitsune and the tongue in his mouth, forcing him to use every ounce of self-control he possessed to keep from crying out in pleasure. Hot tears of passion fell from the eyes of both demons as they locked in a desperate battle, clutching one another so tight it almost pushed the breath from their lungs. When Kurama broke the kiss, at long last, both were gasping for breath and breathing hard. "God…Kurama…Don't hold anything…back, do…you?" Hiei made out between gulps of air. Kurama shook his head. "You needed it, didn't you?" Hiei nodded. "Yes, but…." Kurama leaned forward and captured Hiei's lips again, more gently this time, and with no tongue. Hiei gripped his hair with both hands, just the same. It wasn't desperate at all or even a fraction as passionate as the last kiss, but it was warm and loving and brought tears to Kurama's eyes as he pulled the black-haired demon up to hold him tighter. As the kisses continued between the four walls of their hotel room, Kuwabara's strange feeling grew stronger. Yukina turned back to her original plan to speak with Hiei but, as she put her small, soft hand on the doorknob, a spark of reddish-black energy shocked the appendage back to her. "Oh!" She moved backward and sat down on one of the couches in the room. Kuwabara looked at her. "Yukina, are you alright?" She nodded, transferring some of her powers to heal the scratch on her palm. "Oh, Kazuma-san, you don't need to get alarmed. I'm alright. It just surprised me. That's all." Kuwabara took her hand in both of his and looked at her, worried that that wasn't all that had happened. As he was moving his grotesque face closer to her, the door to the hallway and the girls' room opened again, this time bearing Botan. "Hey, Kuwabara. Oh, Yukina! I was wondering where'd you'd gone." Yukina looked up at the Not-So Grim Reaper. "I'm sorry I worried you, Botan-chan. I needed to talk to someone. When I came in to wake him up, - …" Botan held up one hand. "You don't have to explain it to me, Yukina. I understand perfectly. I'm going back to bed so you and Kuwabara have fun with your midnight rendezvous!" She said, backing up toward the door. "Oh, no, Botan-chan! It wasn't Kazuma-san I needed to talk to, it was…" Botan looked quite surprised. "Oh? Did you need to talk to Yusuke? I'm sorry, Yukina, but that boy is so hard to wake up and I'd be afraid that he'd be angry with you for waking him. Why don't you talk to him tomorrow?" Yukina looked down. _[Why doesn't anyone listen to me?_ Kuwabara cleared his throat. "Actually, she wants to talk to Hiei." He said. Botan looked scared as the Hiei-bats began to circle around her head, too. "Hiei? What do you need to discuss with him that can't be solved with a little girl talk? Come on, Yukina. We'll go get some ice cream and wake up Keiko and Shizuru. We'll have a real slumber party!" The pilot of the river Styx said, pulling the apparition along behind her. Yukina tried to pull away from her but Botan insisted and pulled her back to their room, leaving Kuwabara to ponder what had just happened. The oaf finally either got sick of thinking so hard or wore his peanut-sized brain out on the question and fell asleep on the couch, leaving the red-and-black sparks to fly around the doorknob of the demons' room.

The next morning, when everyone awoke, Kurama and Hiei were still asleep in their room, as was Yukina in hers and so, the ones awake decided to leave them and go out for breakfast. The hotel's cafeteria was large and ostentatiously decorated with red, purple and gold leaf appliqués. The less civilized Yusuke and Kuwabara thought this as true as anything and spent most of their time trying to make the waiters hate them even more than they already did by shooting spitballs at them, laughing loudly, and annoying other guests by belching loud enough to wake the dead or, more appropriately, their sleeping friends on the fourth floor of the hotel. The girls had a permanent blush on their faces and Shizuru inflicted enough pain on her younger brother to keep those gruesome bruises on his face for weeks to come.

Kurama awoke first and rolled over to touch Hiei's face gently with one hand. "Come on, Hiei-chan. It's time to wake up now." The Jaganshi yawned and sat up, his hair wilder than usual and sticking up in more spikes than Kurama had even seen it. He leaned forward and kissed his lips tenderly in hopes to clear the fog from his mind. Hiei made a small noise of appreciation and returned the kiss threading his fingers into Kurama's hair. "Ohayou…" He whispered, nuzzling against the kitsune's chest. Kurama cradled the smaller demon in the crook of his arm, kissing the false eye in his forehead. Hiei hissed at this treatment. "Leave _that_ alone, Kurama." The kitsune smiled. "I know. It's sensitive, isn't it?" Hiei nodded. "You know it is!" Kurama moved closer and kissed his cheek. "Are you really going to get up?" Hiei shook his head and laid back down. "No, and neither are you." He said, pulling at Kurama's arm, forcing him back into bed with him. "Lie with me. I'm not completely fulfilled yet." He whispered. Kurama giggled. "Yes, yes. I know. I'm not, either." Hiei nodded. "That's right, now…" Kurama nodded and slipped under the covers, pressing his lips to Hiei's gently. "You're so warm right now, Hiei. I could lie here forever." The kitsune murmured in a tone so tender it would have brought tears to anyone's eyes. Hiei pulled his shirt off and tossed it to the side, losing it in a corner of the room. He reached out and took Kurama's hands in his own. "Here, touch me. It'll help." He whispered. Kurama nodded. "I know." He said softly.

"Jesus Christ, where are those guys? They've been asleep all day." Yusuke said, packing up his clothes. Kuwabara nodded his agreement. "Yeah, and I haven't seen Yukina all day, either. I wonder if they went somewhere together?" Yusuke stopped packing and looked at his moronic friend. "Why would Yukina-chan be with them?" Kuwabara shrugged. "I don't know. She was up late last night and she wanted to talk to Hiei, for some reason. I don't understand her at all sometimes, Yurameshi." The bosozoku punk admitted. Yusuke shrugged. "Whatever, I guess. Maybe she found out about him." Kuwabara's tiny mind had already occupied itself with other matters and had lost interest in Yusuke's words for now.

In truth, Yukina wasn't in bed at all but taking a walk outside. Botan flew by on her way to see Koenma and spotted her on the same cliff Hiei had used as his training ground after attempting the Dragon of the Darkness Flame technique against Zeru in the quarterfinals. The Not-So Grim Reaper smiled and flew down to her. "Well, looks as though you and Hiei have more in common than I thought!" She said brightly, watching the Koorime's face light up at the mention of his name. "Yes…Maybe you _can_ help me, Botan-chan." She said, smiling just as brightly as Botan herself. Botan made a cat face. "Meow, meow." She said, making Yukina giggle. "Okay, Yukina. Why don't we go back to the hotel room, make some tea and talk?" Yukina smiled. "Can you make mine cold?" Botan nodded, the cat face still gracing her features. "Sure, Ms. Snow Lady! One iced tea, coming up!" Yukina smiled and the blue haired woman patted her oar. "Come on! I'm an excellent pilot and I promise not to drop you!" Yukina gulped but mounted the floating oar anyway.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" Botan put down her tea cup and glanced across the coffee table at the Ice Maiden. Yukina set her cup down as well and sighed. "What do you know about Hiei-san, Botan-chan? No one will ever give me any straight answers. Kazuma-san says he's scary and he'll bite my head off and Koenma-dono says to be very careful with him but everyone else I've asked says he's a good person. I wish someone would just tell my what I want to know about him and let me make my own decision. Onegai, Botan-chan, tell me everything you know about Hiei-san." Botan opened and closed her mouth a few times before she finally cleared her head enough to think. "Well, Hiei is…Hiei…is…Have you tried asking the man himself?" Yukina shook her head. "No." Botan cocked her head. "Why not? His door is right there. Go see him." Yukina bit her knuckle and looked down. "Actually, Botan-chan…Kazuma-san told me to stay away from him and kept pulling me away from his door last night when I tried to see him. I'm afraid to go in now. I think he's still sleeping." Botan shook her head. "No, not if Kurama's in there, too. Kurama-sama's an early riser, from what Yusuke says." Yukina blushed deeply as the wheels in her head turned. Botan's cheeks turned red. "Oh, no! No! It's not like that, Yukina. I just mean that Hiei wouldn't still be in bed. Kurama wakes him up. Maybe they went for a walk or out to breakfast before going to meet up with everyone at the boat back home. Maybe they're in their room and Hiei is helping Kurama pack." Yukina's spirits seemed to lift and she smiled. "I think you're right, Botan-chan. I'll go knock on their door and offer my assistance!"

Hiei lifted his head as best he could with Kurama's weight on top of him and the kitsune's lips leaving wet marks all over his neck. "Kurama…stop….I'm done." The kitsune lifted his head and looked at Hiei, his eyes half-closed. He nuzzled his friend's nose and kissed the tip. "Are you sure? You're completely fulfilled now? All satisfied?" He ran one hand down Hiei's side. The fire demon wriggled a bit and freed his right arm from its position under his head, still unable to move his left arm because Kurama still held that hand. "Yes, Kurama. I'm fulfilled, satisfied, content, and done. You can get off me now." The youko giggled and kissed Hiei's Jagan gently before sliding off of him and dropping to his knees on the carpet beside his friend's bed. Hiei sat up, dazed, and looked down at Kurama. "Now, fox, I know _I'm_ done, but are you?" Kurama gazed on Hiei's body, half-naked in the dim light of the cracked hotel blinds and smiled gently. "Although I could do this all day and never _truly_ be fulfilled, I think I'm alright for now." Hiei ran a hand through Kurama's hair. "Are you sure you couldn't take a little more? I know how much it means to you, Kurama-chan." The way Hiei said that honorific, even as little as he used it, made Kurama think twice about his opting out. He smirked and climbed back onto the bed with Hiei, cuddling close and resuming his neck-kissing, this time adding in his tongue and teeth as bonuses.

Yukina and Botan finished their tea and Yukina made her way over to Hiei and Kurama's door. "Um, Hiei-san, I understand it if your busy, but I'd like to…talk to you about something. Um…" She knocked on the door twice but there came no answer from the two demons necking furiously on one of the beds inside. She knocked again, more firmly this time, but still, no answer came. Yukina gave up and walked away. "It's alright, Botan-chan. Thank you for trying…I'll talk to him later, I suppose." She said.


	2. Chapter II : Confusion

**Chapter II**

After the first day following the conclusion of the Dark Tournament, Kurama sat in the shared living area with his headphones on, drinking tea and reading a magazine while he waited for Hiei to wake up. Although everyone was in the room as well, Kurama had sealed himself off into his own little world. He sighed as he hit the pause button on his mP3 player and stood. "Where are you off to, Kurama-san?" Yukina asked. The kitsune shrugged. "Just in here." He motioned to the room he shared with Hiei. "I'm going to wake Hiei up. The boat won't wait forever." Yukina smiled sadly and let Kurama go. "Yukina, why didn't you ask Kurama if you could help him?" Yukina's eyes lit up. "Oh, I forgot! Thank you, Shizuru-chan!" She went off in the direction Kurama had disappeared. "Um, sumimasen, Kurama-san. May I assist you?" When she rounded the corner, she saw Kurama lying on Hiei's bed beside him and Hiei was looking up at the kitsune with a strange expression on his face.

Kurama noticed Yukina standing there a fraction of a second before Hiei did and pulled the ear bud from his slightly pointed ear. "Yukina…" He said. Yukina looked horrified and, blushing madly, ran out of the room." Sumimasen!" She blurted in her haste to get away. Hiei gave Kurama a disgusted look. "You, kitsune, need to learn something." Kurama was dumbfounded. "What?" Hiei narrowed his eyes. "How to lock the damn door!" Kurama sighed. "I just thought you'd like that song." He said. The fire demon got up and started after his sister. By the time he got to the living area, she was already out the main door and gone. Kurama slumped back onto the bed and put the other headphone back into his ear. It wasn't a real CD, just a mixtape of songs he particularly liked, most from one InuYasha CD or another. There was a song called _Moonlight Shadow_ that reminded him of Hiei and he'd wanted the shorter demon to hear it. He closed his eyes as he fell asleep to it, leaving Hiei to untangle the mess his kitsune had caused with Yukina.

"Yukina, wait!" Hiei called as he watched his sister scramble through the trees in an attempt to get away from him. Eventually, she fell onto her knees and just lay there, her whole body shaking. Hiei jumped into a tree and stood behind the trunk, watching her over his shoulder so she wouldn't see him. When she lifted her head, there was a small puddle of Hiraseki stones cradled between her hands. "Oh, why? Why was I too late? Hiei-san…I love you…." Hiei was shocked. Her feelings for him had obviously spiraled out of control and turned from sibling love to the pure form everyone else's eyes and hearts forced on Kurama and himself. She threw herself onto the ground and began crying again, for lost love. Hiei sat down on his branch. "Yukina, sister…You know not what you weep for." He put a hand to his own eye, to catch the black jewels that fell from them. Yukina sat up after awhile, holding her knees. "Hiei-san….Please…Why couldn't it have been me? When did Kurama-sama? Was it last night? Is that why my hand was shocked away from your door? Was it the entangling on energy from your lovemaking?" Hiei turned abruptly and almost fell from his tree. "What? She was there?" The Koorime stopped crying and, gathering up her tear gems, started back to the hotel. Hiei stayed in the tree only a few seconds after she'd left and then, he too went back to the room. To talk to Kurama. They had something important to discuss.

The kitsune was packing his few clothes into a small bag when Hiei returned. He opened the door quietly and slipped through as silently as a cat stalking its prey, although with the music blaring from Kurama's stereo, there hardly seemed a need for stealth. Hiei could have unleashed the Korkuuryuha and, chances were, it would blow right past Kurama without even a noise. The sounds coming from the box were hell on Hiei's ears and it would take only a few more seconds for his ear drums to explode with the force of the decibel output. He pushed the large, red button near the top of the machine, shutting off the noise and causing the note Kurama was holding to fall short. The kitsune froze, embarrassed at having been caught singing but recovered quickly and turned to face his friend. "Oh, welcome back, Hiei. Did you and Yukina have a good talk? Were there any confessions, either way?" Hiei smashed his hand into the wall, leaving a hole that smoldered with black flecks of energy. "Cut the crap, Kurama." The youko turned on his heel, staring down at Hiei with almost murderous intent. "It's an honest question, Hiei, not crap." The fire demon sighed. "Only one…" Kurama threw his arms around the demon. "Oh, Hiei! You finally told her? I'm so proud of you, you beautiful, beautiful creature!" Hiei struggled to push the kitsune off but to no avail; his arms were pinned to his sides by the force of Kurama's embrace. "No, you idiot fox! The confession - ack! - wasn't mine. Get off me, damn you!" Kurama let go. "What? What do you mean, the confession wasn't yours? What happened?" Hiei sat down on the edge of his bed. "It wasn't really a confession, I guess. She was crying. Then, she - " He bit his lip. Kurama put his hand gently on his friend's leg to comfort him. "What happened, Hiei?" Hiei threw himself onto his back on the bed and let out a long sigh. "It was so strange, Kurama. I've never had anyone but you tell me what she told me." Kurama was genuinely intrigued. "Go on. What did she say?" In his head, he was thinking about all the things he'd said to Hiei, wondering which one only he'd said.

"She…She said she loved me." Hiei turned onto his side, tracing the comforter's stitching with one finger. Kurama moved closer to him and put an arm over his waist, taking his hand and kissing the knuckle. "She said she love you? Like a brother?" Hiei turned over, letting Kurama embrace him more fully. "No, Kurama." He whispered, his voice muffled in Kurama's tabard. "She loves me like you do." He sounded strangled. Kurama hugged him tighter as the small demon clenched his long sleeves in his fists. "Shh, it's okay, Hiei. It'll be okay." Kurama felt something cold and wet against his chest and looked down to see that Hiei was crying, the emotion pent up inside him from the tournament and now, this new development with Yukina overflowing and consuming him. Kurama could do nothing except hold him tightly and wait for him to stop shaking. _[Odd feeling…_ Kurama thought. _[Even though he's cried on me like this before, I've never held him tight enough to actually feel the Hiraseki stones forming from his tears. Why? Why is he crying?_ Hiei raised his head only enough to bury his face in Kurama's neck and, wrapping his arms around the kitsune's neck, fell asleep. Kurama shook his head, chuckling gently as he petted Hiei's hair. _[He's just like a child. Crying for the things he can't change, crying for want of sleep, crying from pure emotion. He's not worried, not sad, not happy, just emotional._ Kurama kissed his Jagan and went to sleep himself, the emotion Hiei was emitting draining his own senses as well.

Yukina, sitting in the living area, was doing much the same thing as her brother. She was crying and being held in the arms of one she trusted: Botan. "Oh, Botan-chan, what can I do? Hiei-san is in love with Kurama-sama." She said, her voice low and braided with tears. Botan shook her head. "I don't think there's anything you _can_ do, Yukina-chan. If that's who he wants, then that's who he wants." In her mind, the Not-So Grim Reaper was also crying over the one she loved. Ever since she'd laid eyes on that beautiful, vibrant red hair, those captivating yet distant green eyes, since that soft alto voice had wafted into her ears like a dream from heaven, she'd been in love with Kurama. Now, to find out that he preferred short, spiky, and angry to curvy, blue and bouncy, she was transformed to a bundle of broken nerves surrounding a shadowed, shattered heart. And so, she and Yukina resorted to things every teenage human girl does when she's been dumped. They sat on the couch in pajamas, watched soap operas, ate chocolate ice cream and sighed heavily.

Kuwabara and Yusuke had been pushed out of the room, their exit aided by a few punches and slaps from Shizuru and Keiko, respectively, and retreated to the testosterone -saturated area of the hotel; the Sports Bar. Joined quickly by Koenma and George, also complaining of the excessive amount of estrogen and muddled demon hormones emanated by the room, and the damage to their craniums by Botan's oar, the men of Team Yurameshi sat amongst the foul scent of cigar smoke, watching two topless men in silk shorts fight over a belt and a purse. "Damn it," Yusuke said, finally breaking the silence. "What's wrong with them?" This insensitive comment caused a group anime fall. Koenma, being the first to recover, cleared his throat. "If I know my assistant like I think I do, I'd say she's under pressure because of Kurama." Yusuke blinked. 'Huh?" Koenma let out a sigh of his own. "She's in love with Kurama." George added his input. "Yes, and from what I can tell, he's less than interested in her. She has too few eyes for his taste, it seems." Kuwabara, having no more brain power than the beer in his hand, was completely lost. "Huh? What's that supposed to mean?" George shook his head and, at an obvious loss of words, let Yusuke finish his point. "Hey, Kuwabara? You ever see Kurama when he's not joined at the hip with Hiei or when Hiei's out of earshot from him?" Kuwabara used most of his mental strength to get the wheels in his large plateaued head to turn and it took him a few minutes to construct an answer. "No, not really? Why? What's that mean?" Even Yusuke was having trouble explaining it to him. "Kurama likes him." Koenma said, finally breaking the cloud of stupidity around the bosozoku's head. "Oh…Wait, what? Kurama likes _Hiei_? Damn it, man." Koenma nodded. "That's what I said, but look at it this way, okay? They've known each other a long, long time, right? Centuries. It's just natural to feel something for each other after that length of time. Human nature, so to speak. Kurama and Hiei met when both were kindergarten age and they've gone through a lot together. At times, they were all the other had. You remember after they were sent to prison for stealing the Artifacts of Darkness? At their hearing, Kurama wouldn't let go of Hiei's hand and even asked that, whatever punishment we had decided for them, to let them serve it together. There were tears in his eyes and he dropped to his knees…"

"_Please! Whatever happens to us, whatever you decide to do to us, please! I beg you, don't separate us. I promise you, we'll serve whatever sentence awaits us if you let us be together. If not, then kill me right now. I can't bear to live if I can't be with him." Kurama was screaming, his fingernails tearing at his palms as he knelt, blood and tears mixing on the floor. The Council went into their chambers to deliberate and Kurama looked up at Hiei. "I won't go without you, Hiei. I can't. It's not in me." Hiei was staring intently at the ceiling, his jaw set, but there were tears in his voice when he said, "I know, fox. It's the same for me. I'd rather die than go on alone." Kurama smiled and stood. "I wish I could hold you, Hiei-chan, but these shackles…" The Forbidden Child nodded. "Wakatta." he whispered. "Stay with me, Hiei. I know it'll be alright if I'm with you." _

_The Council returned after about an hour and found that, somehow, Kurama had freed himself from his wrist cuffs and had his arms around Hiei's shoulders. "It'll be alright." Hiei shivered as the kitsune's breath touched his ear but remained silent, strong. Koenma cleared his throat. "Kurama, Hiei. Are you ready to receive your sentence?" Kurama's arms tightened around the demon in his embrace. "Yes." He said breathlessly. Hiei's eyes opened and regarded the Spirit Judges coldly. "Do it." He growled. Koenma looked down. "You are to return to the Ningenkai as members of the new Spirit Detective Team that will be infiltrating the City Of Ghosts and Apparitions headed by Yusuke Yurameshi. We understand the history between the two of you and this human, but be assured. At the first sign of violence toward your new team leader, you will be eradicated without prejudice. Do you understand your sentence?" Kurama nodded and buried his face in Hiei's shoulder, crying. 'Yes, oh yes! And thank you! There will be no problems." He said as Hiei's hands wrapped around his forearm. "Kurama…" He whispered.. The Council left the room, save for Koenma. "You're lucky, you two. I hope you realize that if it had been my father overseeing your trial in place of myself, you would be roasted on a spit and made into examples of what __**not**__ to do." Kurama gritted his teeth and hugged Hiei tighter. "Wakatta." He made out. Koenma smiled. "Good, now…We'll return you to your cell until tomorrow. Then, your sentence will begin." The fox demon's red hair covered his eyes but only an idiot would not see the tears still streaming from his eyes or the black Hiraseki stones at Hiei's feet._

Yusuke and Kuwabara's eyes were wide when Koenma finished his story. George's face was hidden in his arm, his shoulders shaking. "WAHHHH! That's so beautiful! What an expression of love! I'm so touched!" He began wailing again, attracting the attention of every other living soul in the Sports Bar. Koenma rubbed his temples, exasperated. "Ogre, shut up!" He slammed his heel into George's foot. The oni squeaked but silenced himself, draining the noise to mere sniffles as he wiped his nose on a napkin. Yusuke looked up as Shizuru entered the bar with Keiko on her arm. The schoolgirl was in tears as she ran to Yusuke and buried her face in his shirt. "Yusuke! I heard everything! It's so sad!" George's eyes shone as he clasped Keiko's hand. "I know it, MS. Yukimura. Isn't it beautiful? Kurama's love for Hiei would have killed him if my Lord Koenma wasn't so forgiving!" Keiko nodded and the two collapsed into tears together. Yusuke blinked, looking from the large blue oni to his girlfriend and back again. "Um, what just happened here?" Shizuru lit a cigarette. "A merging of spirits." She explained cryptically. Yusuke looked at her. "Look, Yusuke. That ogre or whatever and Keiko are almost the same on the inside. They're like you and Puu." She giggled drunkenly.

"Attention, everyone! Attention, everyone! The boat back to the Living World is leaving in fifteen minutes. Anyone hoping to return to Earth should be present. That is all!" The loudspeaker broke in obnoxiously. Yukina and Botan paused the soap opera tape, Kurama and Hiei broke their kiss, and the ones in the Sports Bar downstairs gave a group "Damn it!" as everyone hurried to meet the boat. Kurama was the most unprepared, ironically, as the confrontation with Hiei had halted his packing and he scrambled to throw the rest of his flowing, Chinese-inspired fighting costumes into his suitcase, along with his stereo. Hiei tied his katana to his belt and took to the window. "We'll finish this later, Kurama." He said quietly, honestly disappointed that he didn't get all the time he'd wanted with the kitsune. Kurama nodded. "Agreed. We'll meet up again at the boat." Hiei shook his head. "No, I'll be on the boat, but don't look for me. I need some time to sort everything out. What I'll say to you, what I'll say to her, everything will be resolved when we arrive back in Ningenkai." Kurama sighed. "Yes, I thought as much. You _do_ need to have a heart-to-heart with your sister sometime, on that very subject. I know she's mad at me for tearing you from her, in her eyes, but it won't resolve itself and it's not my fight to win or lose for you. Don't rely on past experiences, is all the advice I can give you…" Hiei was gone before his sentence had left his mouth. "My love." Kurama finished, turning the light off in the room as he left.


	3. Chapter III: Home Again

**Chapter III: Home Again**

"Suichi-chan!" Shiori was happy to see her son back from his trip and in one piece. Kurama had to silently thank Yukina for healing all his wounds and also, thank himself for asking her before their falling out a few hours later. "Are you hurt? Are you okay? How did it go? Did you learn a lot? Did you have fun?" The human woman bombarded him with far too many questions to answer at once, even if Kurama had been at full mental capacity. However, this last 24 hours had been interesting and draining all at once and he was far too tired to even greet her properly. "Mother, please." He protested. "It's been a long trip and I'm very tired. May I sleep now? I promise you, I'll tell you everything later." He said quietly. Shiori sighed and nodded, gave her son a hug and proceeded downstairs to read her newspaper, feeling as though everything was back to normal. It had been a hard few weeks without Suichi's bright disposition to break through the cloud cover. She was definitely a mother. She cared only for her child and, when he was gone from her, she felt as though a part of her life was missing.

Kurama sighed as he stretched out on his bed, closing his eyes and snuggled into his pillow. Hiei was nowhere to be found, his mother was downstairs watching T.V. and all was back normal. He was falling asleep and just to that edge where consciousness fades and gives way to dreams when he heard a knock at his window. "I'm on the second floor. Who could that be?" He asked, his better judgment clouded by sleepiness. "Hm? Hiei? What are you doing here?" Hiei jumped down from the window and gave Kurama a small glare before dropping his katana on a chair, and stripping off his shoes and shirt. He moved to Kurama's bed, ripped off the bandage around his Jagan and climbed between the sheets. Cracking a feline yawn, the fire demon snuggled down into the same spot Kurama had occupied not a moment before and fell asleep. The kitsune stood at the window, dumbfounded and blinking, as he watched Hiei sleep. "Um, hello…Hiei. Need a nap? Sure. You can…um, use my bed." He shrugged and went over to his sleeping friend. "Hiei? Are you injured?" The fire demon shook his head, although, under all those thick blankets, all Kurama was able to see of him was a tuft or two of spiky black hair.

"Well, um, what happened?" Hiei mumbled some unintelligible bed-language and Kurama yanked the blankets down. "Damn it, Hiei." He said, cursing for the first time in a long time, to Hiei's ears. "If you're going to fall asleep in _my _bed, you're going to give me a reason why!" Hiei closed all three of his eyes and lifted himself half out of bed. He wrapped his arms around Kurama's neck and pulled him down on top of him. "Kurama…I want…." Kurama sighed. "I can't tonight, Hiei-chan." He pushed Hiei's bangs out of his eyes. "No, Kurama. I don't want an energy transfer, I want _you_. I want what we do to transfer energy, but only for pleasure." Kurama's eyes warmed and shone. "Hiei, really?" The fire demon leaned up just enough to lick the tip of Kurama's nose.

_**!!!Lemon Warning!!!**_

"Yes." He whispered. Kurama was still in denial. "Right now?" Hiei pulled Kurama's hand away from his hand and replaced it, considerably lower. "Yes," Hiei's deep voice grew husky with lust and need as Kurama began to understand. "Okay, Hiei." The kitsune murmured. Hiei lifted his head to place little kisses all over Kurama's face and neck. "Thank you, Kurama. You know, I really _do_ want to do this with you." Kurama nodded and let Hiei take control, rolling them over so he was on top of the redhead. Kurama's eyes grew wide. "Um, Hiei…I thought I was going to be seme." Hiei chuckled softly, nipping at Kurama's earlobe. "Who said that? Did I tell you that? That's crap, kitsune. I've never been uke but once in my life and I didn't like it. Can you imagine it, fox? Me? Laying under someone and crying out to be fulfilled? That doesn't sound like me, does it?"

Kurama's eyes were blurred, his mind supplying him with images of just that very thing. He could see Hiei writhing in pleasure as someone raked long fingernails down his arms, pressing their lower bodies together. Kurama started blushing and quickly turned his head. Hiei used this split second of mortification to leave a little mark on Kurama's neck, causing the kitsune to cry out and grip Hiei's shoulders. Immediately, he clamped both hands over his mouth. "Mother would have heard that!" Hiei silenced him mid-sentence with warm lips over his own. "If she hadn't gotten the urge to go see her sister momentarily before I arrived." He said. Kurama looked up at his soon-to-be lover in disbelief. "You…You didn't!" Hiei chuckled and his Jagan flashed briefly.

Hiei lowered his head and began sucking lightly on his friend's collarbone, earning a slight gasp from Kurama. "Does this hurt?" He whispered. Kurama shook his head. "No…It feels…good." Hiei smiled and started licking that spot roughly. Kurama's hands were clenching Hiei's shoulders so tight the kitsune was surprised he hadn't drawn blood yet, but when Hiei's sharp little teeth were added for more…intensified feelings, that triumph was forgotten as Kurama not only dug his nails into Hiei's shoulders but also bit deep into his own lower lip to keep from crying out. "Itai! Kurama, watch what you're doing! You've got Youko's nails now, you know!" Kurama blushed. "Gomen, Hiei…It just feels so good." He whispered, almost embarrassed. Hiei put his head back down and continued his torture of the kitsune. It took a long time for the lovers to move past just kissing and holding each other, for this was all they were used to doing with one another. It was Hiei who grew tired of it first and moved his hands to rub against Kurama's chest, gathering warmth from the silk of his tabard in his palms. "Hiei…" Kurama started. Hiei would not have protest, however, and leaned down to capture the lips of his love gently. "Silence…" He uttered slowly, licking Kurama's lower lip where it still bled a bit from when he'd bitten it. Kurama closed his mouth and laid back against his pillows. Almost instantly, he shot back up, nearly ramming his forehead into Hiei's. "Hiei-chan! Your hands are so cold…" Kurama wrapped his arms around Hiei's neck and the fire demon put his own around Kurama's waist, settling small, pale hands against the small of his back. "It's okay. They'll warm up to you." He said, leaning Kurama back once more. He then slid off the bed and lifted Kurama's legs, one at a time and, kissing the ankle, laid them on the bed. "There," Hiei whispered lovingly, brushing away some of Kurama's hair, "is that better?" The fox demon nodded and Hiei climbed back on top of him. "Well, Kurama, do you still want this or are you content just cuddling and kissing?" Kurama rolled his head back and sighed. "I want to be together with you, Hiei." He said simply.

[_It's a strange feeling, _Kurama thought, _[having someone else inside me. Kind of warm and…it feels good. _The kitsune wrapped his legs around his lover's waist, urging him to go faster and to press inside him deeper. "More…" He managed between labored breaths. "Give me more…of this feeling. Hiei, I'm….I'm flying. More…." Hiei kissed his nose. "I know." He said, his voice deep and breathy with the intense sensations flooding him, body and soul. Kurama took his hands. "Oh, God! Hiei…I love you. Aishiteru….Aishiteru….Ai…shi…teru." Kurama's words were broken and nearly incoherent, but Hiei knew what he meant. As the pleasure pushed them over the edge, the lovers screamed in unison. Kurama felt Hiei collapse onto him and he began combing his fingers through his beloved's black hair. Hiei laid there, calming himself and begging himself internally to lower his body's temperature so it wouldn't engulf Kurama in flames. Kurama was gasping for breath as well and thanking Inari for Hiei. When the two had calmed down enough, Kuram shifted Hiei to lie in the crook of his body and the fire demon went willingly. "Hiei, stay." He whispered. Hiei nuzzled Kurama's upper arm. "Don't worry, fox. I'm quite comfortable right where I am." Kurama found himself giggling again as Hiei cracked another cat-like yawn and snuggled comfortably into the warmth of his body.

As dawn broke, the red-haired Kurama awoke to see that his lover was still there and was as he'd been all night: asleep cuddled in Kurama's embrace. The fox demon smiled and brushed away Hiei's unruly bangs. He kissed the space just above his Jagan so as not to awaken him too roughly, and the smaller demon only stirred a little bit before he curled back up and, yawning, went back to sleep. The taller chuckled and squeezed him gently. _[I want to kiss him so badly._ He told himself. "Hmm….Kurama?" Hiei cracked open his third eye to take a look around before opening the other two to look at his fox, who immediately started laughing. The Jaganshi looked indignant. "What's wrong with you?" Kurama shook his head. "You reminded me of an alien from a horror movie just now with that adorable little eye trick, my love." Hiei stared, unblinking, at his lover. "A what? What eye trick?" Kurama just kissed him and nuzzled his neck. "Nothing, koibito. Nothing at all. Go back to sleep, tenshi." He cooed, sucking at Hiei's earlobe. "Fine." Hiei said. "I'm not going to argue with you. I'm too tired." Kurama blew in his lover's ear and settled back down in the blankets. With that, both lovers fell asleep.


	4. Chapter IV: Heart To Heart, Ice To Ice

**Chapter IV: Heart To Heart, Ice To Ice**

The darkness eradicated itself around them as the two in Kurama's bed awoke. Hiei opened his eyes and looked up to see that his fox was still asleep beside him but he wasn't moving. Hiei thought this was rude due to the fact that he'd told Kurama before any sexual activity that he expected the fox to take him to Genkai's to see Yukina today. He'd come over, not for sex…well, not only for sex. He'd come to Kurama as he'd done many years ago; for comfort. He was worried about confronting Yukina and so, came to the one person he knew could alleviate this feeling. His fox could help him out of any situation and, really, there was no one else to turn to. Yuusuke was off on a trip with his father, Raisen, and he didn't dare go near Kuwabara but for entertainment purposes.

This entertainment was achieved by following the oaf a few yards on his way wherever he was going, briefly flashing his energy, then masking it again and jumping into a nearby tree while the thick ningen looked around for the source of the power, grunting like an ape. This provided hours of wasted time, usually, but when Kuwabara retreated to the safety of his school, Hiei's source of fun retreated with him. Once Kuwabara was gone, Hiei went to Kurama's. As it turned out, it was nearly dusk when his small feet touched the branch of the tree outside Kurama's bedroom window, and, being exhausted from all the moving around and from the emotional masochism he'd been enduring all day, collapsed on Kurama's bed the moment he'd entered. Hiei hadn't really been thinking of Kurama as he'd made love to him, rather, thinking of the activity as a stress reliever. Kurama didn't know this and Hiei intended to keep it this way. Yes, he did indeed love the fox and Kurama was using that as a reason for their actions. Hiei sighed as he sunk back into sleep in Kurama's bed with his love beside him for warmth and comfort. "I love you, Hiei." Kurama whispered. Hiei said nothing but let Kurama hold him closer.

Across town, at Genkai's compound, she and Yukina were playing Go. It was only a matter of three more moves and Yukina would win. Kuwabara was there too, hanging off of his new girlfriend with drool coming from the corner of his mouth. Genkai either didn't notice or didn't care but Yukina was trying everything in her power to get him off her so she could attempt a come-from-behind victory. It was a losing fight with the oaf, however. He was relentless. "Kazuma-san, please? I need to concentrate on my game." Kuwabara giggled, though it sounded more like a horse talking. "Come on, baby! I just want some of your sweet lovin'." Yukina lowered her body temperature and, as she turned to him, revealed a very Hiei-like scowl on her face. "Kazuma, stop it." He threw himself across the room. "Y-y-you look l-like Hiei!" Yukina let her face and temperature return to normal as she smiled at him and went back to her game. At the end, it was Genkai who won, despite the komi appointed to Yukina at the end of the game for having played white. As soon as Genkai had put away the Go board and the stones with it, Kuwabara resumed his futile attempt to get Yukina into bed. She just wasn't interested. As there was really nothing between Kuwabara's ears but air and lint, he didn't get this message and continued until Genkai physically threw him outside, where he landed in her koi pond.

"That oaf will never learn, will he?" Yukina shook her head. "No, I don't think so…" Genkai chuckled. "That's the stupidity of the young in love, isn't that right, my dear?" Yukina was silent. While it was true that she didn't care for Kuwabara the way he did for her, it wasn't true that she thought him stupid for loving her. He just understand the properties of "time and place". She stood and went outside to retrieve her idiot boyfriend from his watery plight and found him sitting on the ground with a koi fish in his mouth. Yukina carefully took the fish from him, healed it and released it back into the pond with its brethren. "There we go, little fish. You'll be alright." Kuwabara stood and took Yukina's hands in his own. "You're so kind, Yukina-chan!" He said. She smiled. "Thank you, Kazuma-san. I try to be. Not everything in this world has been shown kindness and love, you know. That's why I feel sorry for Hiei-san. It doesn't seem like he's been loved much in his life." Kuwabara held up one finger. "What about Kurama? Doesn't he love him?" Yukina's bright smiled returned for a moment, then disappeared again, replaced by a look of despair and broken-heartedness. "Sou ka…I hope he does. Hiei-san needs someone like that…." In her mind, she was finishing her sentence. _[It's too bad it can't be me…_ She looked up at Kuwabara. _[Maybe this is just the way it's meant to be. I don't think I can see myself loving him the way he loves me, however. Maybe I'm better off alone. Yes, this is fine. I'll be alright. I believe this._ She smiled and nodded to herself. As Kuwabara was about to grab her hands, a sharp, cold wind blew up and surrounded them. The leaves on the ground swirled up around the couple and the scene it created was nothing short of picturesque. "Come on, Kazuma-san," the Koorime said, taking his hand. "Let's go inside. I feel that winter isn't very far off…" She said. _[And, with the winter, comes my departure home to the Ice Realm. _Yukina's mind was made up. If she couldn't explain her feelings to Hiei by winter, she'd leave the Human World forever.

Hiei woke up warm, tangled up in Kurama's blankets. He rolled over and opened one eye. Across the room, Kurama's stereo was playing a soft, soothing song. _"I hear the laughter, I taste the tears but I can't get near you now. Oh, can't you see it, baby? You've got me going crazy. Wherever you go, whatever you do, I will be right here waiting for you. Whatever it takes, or how my heart breaks, I will be right here waiting for you. I wonder how we can survive this romance…but in the end, if I'm with you, I'll take the chance…"_ Hiei yawned and sat up. "Why does he like this? It's so pathetic…" Kurama came in about then, drying his hair, with a white rose-patterned towel wrapped around his waist. "Oh, you're awake…Did this wake you, Hiei-chan?" He hit the pause button on his stereo, silencing it, but Hiei shook his head. "No, it didn't. That did." He pointed to the window, where the sunlight streamed in freely. Kurama chuckled gently and closed the curtains. "There, is that better?" He giggled. Hiei nodded and, turning onto his side, closed his eyes to drift into a few more hours of sleep. His lover covered him up and kissed the corner of his eye. "Oyasumi nasai, Hiei-chan." He said softly. Hiei just sighed in response. There would be no more contact between the two of them.

It was a long day for Kurama. Despite finally finding out how Hiei felt about him, he was still sentenced to attend work. It made him mad but it was just another part of life that had to be dealt with. No way around it, so why should he worry? He thought to call Hiei back at his house on his lunch break but, obviously, as the fire demon didn't really know how to use the phone, he didn't answer. Kurama sighed and looked back at his computer's screen. "This is so pointless. I shouldn't be here, I should be at home with Hiei." He shivered as one of his co-workers opened a window. Almost instantly, he felt a familiar, if sleepy, presence, and a pair of small hands touched his knees from beneath his desk. He made a small noise and looked. There sat Hiei, his legs crossed and an unmistakably loving look on his face. He held up a piece of paper with his elegantly written kanji on it. **:Keep quiet, fox. Move your chair closer under this thing. You know why…:** Kurama tried to purge the evil, dirty thoughts coursing through his mind. He had the man he loved beneath a desk and no one had seen him. Now, he was urging him closer and rubbing those small pale hands against his thighs, kissing his kneecaps. Kurama swallowed his fear and moved the chair closer to where Hiei sat, opening his legs a bit wider. Hiei gave him a cute look of "yes, I know." and reached out his hands. Kurama leaned over his desk and -

- he sat straight up in bed, wondering where the alarm clock was. Hiei was still in bed beside him and he'd had to buy a new clock after Hiei had destroyed the previous four for waking him from a deep sleep. This one was a InuYasha clock that played Kurama's favorite song, Four Seasons, when the alarm rang, and he was very fond of it. He'd found it in Akihabara once while in town picking up his monthly allowance of yaoi doujinshi, mostly of the Gundam Wing Duo/Trowa persuasion. He found it on the floor just beside the bed and he leaned over the sleeping fire demon to grab it up and quickly turn it off. Hiei didn't stir a bit, but Kurama gave him a little kiss on the nose to wake him up. The fire demon lifted his head and kissed his lover. "Ohayou, koibito." He said softly.

"Yukina, are you alright?" The ice apparition stood at the door to Genkai's temple, watching the weather outside. It was near sunrise and she was standing still, eyes on the sky, vigilantly watching for the first sign of snowflakes. Kuwabara laid asleep behind her, wrapped up in his sleeping bag. She didn't want to leave but her time was running out and there wasn't much left to the season. Hiei and Kurama had been over earlier and they'd stayed for dinner. After that, they'd gone to bed in one of the empty rooms in the mansion-like house Genkai occupied. She'd stolen out of Kuwabara's arms and down the hall to check on them as they slept and found them curled up together, sharing a pillow. Kurama had fallen to sleep with his lips inches from Hiei's Jagan eye, Hiei's idea of sharing trust. Yukina hadn't been able to sleep after witnessing this and, so being inclined toward insomnia, decided to return to the room she shared with her boyfriend and opened the shoji door to watch the sun.

At breakfast that morning, the twin apparitions sat staring two matching sets of holes in their teacups. Genkai got annoyed at this disregard for manners and slammed her hands down on the table. "Okay, you two, what's your damn problem?" Yukina glanced up and met eyes with Hiei. Immediately afterward, the two blushed and looked down, resuming their staring contests with their teacups. Genkai just sighed and looked over at the two redheads sitting next to their significant others. "Any idea what's eating them?" Kurama looked at Kuwabara and the cretin pulled a peace sign. "No clue." The fox demon said quietly. The psychic turned her gaze to Kuwabara. "You?" He, too, shook his head in the negative and looked down. Yukina got up suddenly and left the room. "Sumimasen, minna-san. I need some fresh air." Hiei got up soon after his sister had left and excused himself in much the same way. This left Kurama, Kuwabara, and Genkai dumbfounded and at a collective loss for words. "What's wrong with the tea?" Kuwabara asked, showing the extent of his intellect, and the others in the room engaged in a collective anime fall, leaving the oaf to sweatdrop in wonderment.

Hiei stormed outside and threw himself into a tree, hoping to calm himself down. He sighed deeply, clearing his lungs, and leaned his head back against the trunk of the oak. Yukina placed her hand on the trunk of the same tree and closed her eyes, as did her brother. "This is so stupid. Why can't he love me?" Yukina asked aloud. It seemed as though this was a repeat performance of that time in the woods. Hiei did now what he'd done then and kept quiet, listening. "I love him so much so…what does Kurama have that I don't, besides the obvious?" Hiei shook his head, seriously considering an answer. Yukina looked down. "He's done so much for me. He saved me from that evil Terukane, he's promised to look for my brother for me, he's done a lot for me. Doesn't that mean he feels something for me?" She wondered. Hiei sighed loudly, drawing the Koorime's attention. "Hiei-san!" She was blushing as red as her eyes and quickly deferred her vision from Hiei to the ground at her feet. As she focused on her tabi, Hiei leapt from his tree and landed in front of her. _[You know, I've never noticed before but, you're shorter than me, sister…_ He whispered internally, careful not to send his thought to Yukina. His telepathy could be unpredictable at times. This had been how he'd told Kurama he loved him, the first time. He shook his head to clear his mind of memories and turned back to the situation at hand. "Yukina, look at me." She looked up but then, blushing deeper, looked away again. Hiei touched her cheek, forcing her eyes to his. "Yukina, it's not like that. Why can't you understand? You're better off with…the oaf." he said, his voice fading to almost a whisper as he spoke of his enemy. Yukina looked up. "No, Hiei-san! No! I can't do that! I love you more!" She said, showing a rare overload of emotion. Hiei shook his head. "Forget it. You're just as stubborn as your brother. You'll learn, just as he had to long ago, to give up on the things you love and can't have. Get over it. I'm with Kurama." Yukina was crying by the end of this and fell to her knees. "Why? Why can't it be me? Is it just that you dislike women or am I the only one?" Hiei clenched his fists at his sides. "Drop it. I don't feel like talking about this anymore." Hiei said. He turned on his heel and went back inside. _[I know this will be better for her. This is the reason I haven't told her my little secret yet._

Kurama was waiting when Hiei returned. "What did you tell her?" Hiei shook his head and started into their borrowed bedroom. Kurama caught his wrist. "Oh no, you don't. You're going to tell me what happened between you and Yukina." Hiei turned and regarded his lover, half his face hidden by shadow. "I just told her the truth, fox." Kurama cocked his head. "You spilled? Wow, that's not like you at all!" Kurama suddenly got the urge to hold and kiss Hiei and so got up to cross the room to do so. "Hiei-chan, come here." Hiei turned away a little. "Why?" He asked, his voice low. Kurama brought him close into an embrace and Hiei set his hands on Kurama's chest and lowered his head. "I didn't tell her we were siblings. I told her that you and I are lovers and that she should just give up on loving me because I already have you…I still _do_ have you, right?" Kurama looked down. Hiei hadn't moved since Kurama had taken him into his arms but his whole countenance was giving off this air of deep, deep sadness. It wasn't long before Kurama had him with his face pressed into his chest, nuzzling and trying not to cry. _[This whole situation with Yukina has taken all the fight out of him. I could probably just lay him down somewhere and take him right now and he wouldn't resist me at all. _Kurama was thinking to himself. Hiei moved a bit closer, nuzzling his lover's chest some more in his search for affection. He felt tired, drained, empty, like something, somewhere down the line, was taken away from him, but he didn't know what it was. "Can I have you for the night?" Kurama asked gently, stroking Hiei's soft black hair. The fire demon turned his face into the kitsune's chest again, ceased his nuzzling and just nodded. Kurama smiled and hugged him quickly. "Come on, then. Let's go to bed." Hiei didn't move. Kurama shook his head. "You want me to carry you?" Hiei nodded slowly. Kurama picked him up easily and set him on his hip, letting Hiei wrap his legs around his waist and cuddle into his chest. "I'm cold…." Hiei whispered as the explanation of this treatment. Kurama nodded and carried his little bundle off to a room they hadn't occupied; a room that wasn't attached to the main house, just in case in the course of their love-making, one of them made a noise loud enough to wake the others who still slept on peacefully in their beds. It was little more than a shed, really, but it was warm and dark and it had a bed in it, so it was all the two needed. Kurama laid Hiei down on his back and started to kiss him. Much to Kurama's surprise, the only protest from the demon beneath him came when he stopped momentarily to breathe, having not been seme much in his life. Once or twice, during, he found himself wondering how Hiei could be happiest doing this instead of how Kurama liked to be. He didn't seem to mind it this time and, when it was over, Kurama held him close under the blankets. When Kurama awoke the next morning, Hiei was gone.


	5. Side Chapter I: What's Wrong With Hiei?

**Side Chapter I : What's Wrong With Hiei?**

Hiei couldn't stand it anymore. It was tearing at his mind. The memories from his life in the Ice Realm before he was thrown off haunted him. If he didn't find a release from the pain soon, he feared it would consume him body and soul. If it did, he'd never see Yukina again, would never argue with Kuwabara over trivial things, and most importantly, to him, he'd never be kissed and held by Kurama. But, still, the notion of inferiority clouded his mind. Over time, three months, it seemed, that inferiority complex began to take on a life of its own and the evil thoughts put into his head were beginning to feel a lot like guilt, then sorrow, and finally, hate. He fled to Makai, where he knew he'd be safe. But for how long? How much time could be bought with this need for escape? Would the running away bring him back to the ones he loved and keep him there, looking for love and acceptance in the eyes of his lover, in the eyes of his sister, his friends, his new family? Or, would it just drive him from them, into a deeper, darker depression from under which he didn't think he could flee? Cold, lonely, miserable and in pain, he wandered into a part of Makai he hadn't seen for a very long time. He fled to Mukuro's territory and passed out at her door.

"Well, Hiei, congratulations on making an enormous dolt of yourself." The cyborg said as she handed him a cup of tea. He set it down and didn't touch it. "A dolt? How am I a dolt?" Mukuro's human eye softened and she ran her hand through Hiei's hair. "You ran away from them, that's how. I'm not complaining that you came to me for comfort, but, please Hiei! For mercy's sake, go back to him. What can I do that he cannot? You've said that you fled just as he was falling asleep after making love to you, so go. Run back to him and apologize for your supreme idiocy. What's your problem anyway?" Hiei looked down. " I really don't know…. I couldn't take it." Mukuro sighed. "And so, feeling inferior and guilty about everything that's happened in your distant past, as a child and such, you come to me…" Hiei nodded slowly. "I needed…" Mukuro held up one hand. "No, Hiei. Don't talk just now. Let me finish my thought. You come to me, looking for companionship, am I correct?" Hiei nodded. Mukuro cleared her throat. "You. Are. An. Idiot." She said, slapping her former second-in-command across the face to punctuate her words. "Go home. Back where you belong." Hiei stood and pulled out his katana. "You don't understand!" He said, throwing himself at her. Mukuro had seen this coming and so, stepped out of the way. Hiei wasn't fighting consciously, it was just a reaction to the words she'd said; the truth he didn't want to hear. Now, he was angry at her for not taking his side, for not, figuratively, pulling him close and whispering "Poor baby," as he'd hoped she would. She just dodged his haphazard attacks and threw him onto his back on the floor. Hiei thrashed around, held down by her weight on top of him. She lowered her face to within six inches of his and spoke. "You see, Hiei, this is not the way. Go home to him." Hiei didn't scowl at her, spit in her face, kick his legs to make her get up and let him move, and he didn't speak. What he did was far more surprising. He raised his head and placed a kiss on her lips, just as he'd done to Kurama the night before. Mukuro's eyes grew wide and she slapped him away. When she stood up, surveying the empty room, he was gone. Mukuro smiled. 'Good, he went home where he belongs." She was mistaken of course, but how was she to know?

In Hiei's mind, it wasn't a complex at all, but rather, more of a regression back to his old ways. It was a hard thing to overcome and he knew it would take some time before he returned to normal. The next place he thought he'd try was an old friend of his, a sword-maker who'd taken up shop somewhere in the bustling city around Mukuro's castle. He started looking for him in the marketplace there. It was an easy search, for who could say they hadn't seen a ten-foot creature who had more than a passion resemblance to a griffin with a three-foot death's hawk and humongous black feathered wings if he'd coughed a mile away from them? Gemmaji was at his shop, slaving away on another katana in the back room. "And, when you're done with that, mine could use to be mended as well, Gemmaji." The demon turned around, silver eyes flashing, as he searched the room for the infidel who dared to interrupt his practices. Hiei looked up at him, feeling very small much like a child. But, in this state, crying and wiping his eyes on his sleeve, tottering around looking for comfort, he was showing a definite likeness to one. Gemmaji sat there in his snake-demon skin chair and laughed so that the entire building shook when Hiei was finished with his story. "Always knew yeh'd end up wit' Kurahma, I did. Thaht's pro'ly the best thing yeh ever did, Hiei." Hiei lowered his head. "I left him, Gemmaji, weren't you listening?" The griffin smirked. "Ah know. But, lahke all things, it'll work out in tahme." Hiei nodded, not really listening. Gemmaji then pushed him out the door. Hiei sighed, looking down. _[I guess…I'll go back home. Kurama's probably worried about me and, that last night…Oh God. Why did I ever leave him? _Hiei started off for home.


	6. Chapter V: Finding Love

**Chapter V : Finding Love (Between A Rock And A Hard Place)**

"Hiei! Hiei, please come out! I won't hurt you! Please come out, Hiei-chan…." Kurama walked around in the Dark Forest for hours, looking for the fire demon who had escaped him the night before. They done things Kurama blushed about and he'd thought Hiei had been satisfied, the way he'd slept afterward, but the night had been long and when Kurama awoke, satisfied or not, Hiei was gone. Almost a week had passed since then and he still couldn't find him. At first, obviously, Kurama had checked the kitchen and the tree over the koi pond outside. Then, it was the beach and the places around the portal to Makai that Hiei frequented. He didn't know whether he'd gone back to work or if he was still hanging out around the temple on Genkai's land, watching Yukina and Kuwabara's relationship grow from friendship to love, but the thing about his small lover's disappearance that worried him the most was that, on the pillow beside Kurama in the morning lay the Hiraseki stone given to him by Yukina. Kurama knew Hiei well enough after all these years to know that he would never leave Ningenkai without it. That stone was his most precious treasure and it wasn't like Hiei to part with anything he owned, unless it was broken or he didn't need it anymore…._[Shit!_ Kurama cursed himself internally for not thinking. He knew it probably wasn't true but if Hiei was willing to give up his sister's stone, he might be considering suicide. Hoping that was not the case, Kurama went running back to the temple to find Genkai.

"Kazuma-san, stop splashing me!" Yukina cried, giggling, as Kuwabara picked her up, spinning around with her. "No way, Yukina. I'm having too much fun to stop now!" She screamed with laughter, something she hadn't done since she was a child, and wrapped her arms around her knight's neck. "Put me down, Kazuma-san! I'm getting dizzy!" Kuwabara listened to her then and set her down on her bare feet in the water. "So, you hungry, Yukina? I made lunch for you, you know." Yukina nodded, smoothing out the invisible wrinkles in her skirt before following her simpleton out of the water and up to the large tree where their lunch lay, a proper romantic picnic for two. Kuwabara was so happy at having gotten his girl to stop fawning over Hiei that he'd promised her anything she wanted. What she'd said was that she wanted to go home for a few months to clear everything up about her disappearance and tie up any loose ends left from before, and then, weather permitting, she'd be home and her marriage to Kuwabara would be celebrated. Kuwabara, during this time, found himself contented to stare out the window and sigh like a love-sick puppy awaiting his owner's return from work. It was a long six months, to everyone. Genkai had started to grow tired of seeing the tall redheaded ogre stalking about her property and called Shizuru to come pick him up. Kurama wasn't of much help, either, what with his desperate search for the man he loved over the land Genkai owned. He was indifferent and cold to all and sundry present, preferring the darkness of his bedroom in town to any place else. He looked all over Genkai's land, all over what he could reach of Makai, and had even put in a call to Koenma to see if the Spirit World Prince could help him find "his light". Nothing satisfied him anymore as he searched, carrying Hiei's Hiraseki stone around his neck in the form of a pendant. He hadn't seen Yuusuke or Keiko in what seemed like forever and, although he wondered about how they were doing, finding Hiei took precedence. Kuwabara and Yukina were helping him out by checking around near the places Hiei liked to go when he was hiding from Kurama, but nobody pulled anything up. It was as if he'd disappeared off the face of the Earth. Eventually, Kurama grew tired of searching and went back home to see if maybe he'd come to his house looking for him. When he got there, he found only his mother sitting on the couch, knitting an afghan.

"Suichi!! Where have you been?" Shiori was off the couch and hugging her son in an instant. Kurama sighed. He let her but he didn't return her embrace. "Suichi, what's wrong?" The kitsune shook his head and moved to slump onto the couch. "It's alright, Mother. I'm fine. It's just…." Shiori smiled and took Kurama's hand. "It's that friend of yours, isn't it, Suichi? That Hiei boy that you like? Something's wrong with him, isn't there?" Kurama nodded. Just as he was about to open his mouth to explain everything from being in love with him to his running away, the door burst open and Yusuke, Keiko, Kuwabara, and Shizuru came racing in. "Kurama! Kurama, we found Hiei! He was near the portal and - " Yusuke cut his sentence off when he saw Shiori. "Oh, um, hi, Kurama's Haha. Um, the Portal is a nightclub and…." Shiori held up one hand. "I don't care about your explanation, just go. Suichi-chan, take good care of him. I know how much he means to you." Kurama's eyes shone. "Thank you, Mother. I will!" He grabbed Yusuke's outstretched hand and they ran outside to Shizuru's car. "Yusuke, if I may ask, where is Hiei now?" Yusuke sighed. "I'll tell you in the car." He said, teeth clenched. Kurama nodded. "Alright…Is Yukina with him?" Yusuke nodded, his motions controlled. "Yeah, we thought that would be best because she's a healer…." Kurama nodded and inclined his head against the seat in front of him. "Thank God he's safe. Now I can relax a little." Yusuke cleared his throat. "Maybe not just yet. We'll let you see him and then decide that….I'm sorry, Kurama. He might have been a little better off if Botan had brought me that goddamned compass earlier!" Kurama looked at Yusuke. "You got the Demon Compass from her? How did you get his DNA?" Yusuke smiled. "Well, as it turns out, we had to do a little stealing from you. That shirt you were wearing the night he disappeared? Yeah, well, Genkai told me he was all nuzzly with you and so we just figured he'd lost a few hairs on your shirt, so we grabbed it and, like Botan would say, Bingo! So we just loaded it into the Compass and, well, found him. He's in a pretty bad way but, with Yukina there, I think he'll be fine." Kurama let out a long sigh, one he'd seemed to have been holding for quite awhile. "I'm just happy he's alive…." Yusuke put an arm around his friend's shoulders. "Yeah, me too."

"Hiei-san, are you awake?" Yukina looked down at Hiei, worry clouding her eyes. The fire demon was very weak and in no condition really to speak. He just inclined his head slightly and blinked. She smiled, knowing that her brother was alright. As she was changing the bandages on his arm, Kurama opened the door. "Yukina, is he?" Yukina looked up, a bright, happy smile gracing her soft features. "Oh, Kurama-san, Hiei-san is alright now. It's a good thing Yusuke brought him to me when he did or else, you know…." Her sentence ended with a downward glance, the last two words spoken softly as if whispering it would make the reality any less real. Kurama moved to stand next to his lover. Yukina smiled. "I'll leave you alone. I know you need to talk." She said. Kurama sat down and took Hiei's hand in his own. "You're an idiot, you know, running off like that. I know having to be so cold to her broke your heart but, if that was the case, you should have just come to me instead of racing off to Mukuro like you did. You must have known she wouldn't help you. Why didn't you just talk to me? You know I love you, don't you? You should by now." Hiei was silent through this, watching Kurama's green eyes intently. When tears began to fall, he reached out and wiped them away. "I…I know you love me but I was…." Kurama stroked his hair. "You were scared of that love, weren't you?" Hiei nodded. "Yes. I've never been loved like that before." Kurama sighed. "I know it." Hiei held up a hand for silence. "What I'd told you about only being uke once in my life was a lie. I'd never…before you….I just…" Hiei struggled against his exhaustion, desperately trying to finish his sentence before it overtook him, but nothing worked. He closed his eyes to blink and didn't open them again. Kurama sighed. "I know, darling." He whispered gently, pulling the blankets over his lover, then leaving the room without a sound.


	7. Chapter VI: Total Eclipse Of The Heart

**Chapter VI: A Total Eclipse Of The Heart**

It was dark when Hiei awoke and there were strange noises coming from the television set in his room. When he looked up, he saw Kurama sitting on the edge of his bed with a blue controller on his lap, hitting the buttons as multi-colored arrows neared the top of the screen, making them disappear. When the irritating Europop music came to a close and the word "Cleared" appeared on the screen, Kurama smiled and gave a soft, "Yatta desu." Hiei cleared his throat and Kurama paused the game, turning around. "Oh, good morning, Hiei. Did you sleep well?" The fire demon nodded in the affirmative and cast his eyes to the screen. "Kurama, what is this? Why are you…" Kurama silenced his lover with a kiss, nuzzling his nose as he pulled back"Good morning, Hiei-chan. How did you sleep?" The black haired demon was silent. "Are you okay? Didn't get sick, did you?" As Kurama was leaning in to give Hiei another kiss, the door opened and Yukina walked in. "Oh!" She, startled, dropped the tray she was holding. Hiei looked at her with wide eyes. "Yukina…." She screamed when she saw him and ran to kiss his cheek. Yusuke slammed the door open and came in, yelling just as loud as Yukina. "Oh, wait. Nothing's wrong. He's just awake. Kuwabara, put that damn sword _down_!" He said. The tall, stupid redhead looked to the bokken in his hand to Hiei, lying on the bed and looking all around in a very worried way. "Um, what's going on?" Yusuke shook his head. "Nothing." He said, laughing to himself. Kuwabara had just come from a gang meeting and was still in his kamikaze coat, sarashi, and headband. Yusuke shook his head at him and pushed him out the door. "Oh, for the love of God, go change into something decent, will you? There are women present, you nimrod." Kurama looked to Yusuke. "I thought you were in his gang, too, Yusuke. What's wrong?" Yusuke put his hands into his pockets and slouched. "I am, it's just…when someone's hurt….I dunno, I guess I just think he should have been here today, that's all." He said. Kurama and Hiei exchanged surprised glances, then Kurama smirked evilly and looked at Yusuke. "Are you sure it wasn't just the fact that you were in the other room all by your lonesome for three hours while we waited for Hiei to wake up and you wished Kuwabara was here so you could have someone to talk to?" Yusuke's faultless smirk dissolved and he turned his head. "Oh, shut up." Kurama giggled and turned to Hiei to run a hand through his black hair. "You should lie down, sweetheart. I don't want you to get chilled." Hiei clung to Kurama's shirt. "I won't if you stay here with me." Kurama looked down. "Okay, Hiei-chan." Yusuke yawned. "Glad to see you're okay, Hiei. Now, Yukina, bring your idiot boyfriend and I'll take you out for lunch." Kuwabara looked dumbfounded but followed when Yukina grabbed his arm. "Come on, Kazuma." She said, exasperated. Kuwabara looked from Yukina to Yusuke and back again and finally gave in. "Whatever you say, Yurameshi. Are you buying?" He asked as he was yanked out the door.

Kurama settled down on the futon next to Hiei and pulled the fire demon into his arms. "There we go. Are you warm enough?" Hiei snuggled into Kurama's arms and yawned. "Yeah. I'm fine. You?" Kurama kissed the crown of his head. "I'm fine, little one. Go back to sleep." Hiei closed his eyes and, wrapping his arms around Kurama's neck, did just that. When he woke up, Kurama was still by his side, watching T.V. and clicking through the channels to find something to watch. Hiei shifted a little, clearing his throat, and looked up at Kurama. "Well, that was a long nap. All rested now, darling?" Hiei blinked and cocked his head. "How long did I sleep?" Kurama checked his watch. "Only four hours is all. You can go back to sleep again if you'd like." Hiei shook his head. "Do you want me to hold you? Are you cold?" Hiei pushed Kurama's hands away and sat up. "I'm fine." Kurama followed him out of the room. "Hiei, are you sure? You're awfully wobbly, you know. I can carry you if you - " Hiei slammed the bathroom door in Kurama's face. "…want…." Kurama finished, trudging back to the bedroom. _[I wonder what's wrong with him?_ The kitsune wondered to himself. He heard the sink turn on, run for a while, then turn off. The door opened and Hiei's footsteps carried on down the hallway, away from Kurama. "Hiei-chan? Are you not coming back to bed?" Kurama asked, following him out into the kitchen. Hiei had dressed in normal, human clothes and was adjusting his belt when Kurama found him. He placed a hand on his shoulder. "Hiei-chan, are you okay?" Hiei turned, wide-eyed to Kurama. "Come with me, Kurama. We need to talk." Kurama closed his eyes. He'd anticipated this. "Yes, Hiei. I think we do. Come on, love, I'll buy you some ice cream." They walked together into town and, after Kurama bought him some Dippin' Dots, his favorite, they sat down on a bench in a secluded part of the park to talk. "I need to tell her, Kurama. I…I want you with me when I do." Kurama nodded, looking at Hiei right in the eyes. "Of course, darling. I knew it would come soon and she's very worried about you." Hiei pressed his face into his arms. "I know it…." He whispered to himself, his words almost too quiet for Kurama to hear. He placed a hand on his lover's shoulder. "Well, you'd better do it soon if you're going to do it at all. She leaves for the Ice Realm tonight." Hiei's head shot up. "What? What do you mean she's going to the Ice Realm??" Kurama chuckled. He _had_ been away from home for awhile, there was reason enough for him to not know about it. Kurama sighed and began to relate the whole story.

Two hours later, Hiei sat dumbfounded, staring at Kurama with murderous intent. "You didn't see fit to tell me this earlier, did you? Maybe the second I woke up? Did the thought ever cross your mind that I might want to know of this??" Kurama cocked his head. "Is Yukina leaving to the Ice Realm to sever ties really _that_ important to you? Wow, Hiei-chan, I would never have guessed you were that overprotective!" Hiei reached across the picnic table with one hand and slapped Kurama across the face. "You're so stupid." He said, his voice deadly calm. He backhanded his lover for good measure. "I wasn't worried about her leaving, you imbecile! I'm worried about what's going to happen when she gets home!!! Why didn't you tell me she was marrying that oaf?!" Kurama poked his index fingers together. "Well, um, Hiei-chan…is that such a bad thing?" Hiei threw himself over the table and began whailing on Kurama, despite the fox's pleas for him to stop. Hiei was relentless and kept hitting him, over and over, until he heard Kuwabara's agonizing cry for help from a few yards away. "Yukina's gone! I can't find her anywhere!" He was crying and slobbering, spraying spit everywhere. "Calm down, you idiot. What happened? I thought she was leaving tonight." He wiped his eyes with the back of one hand. "She is, I mean, she was. Oh, my poor little Yukina! Out there all alone and scared!" He began to sob uncontrollably into his hands. Hiei put his own hands to his ears to drown out the human's howls. "Shut up! Cease this torture on my sensitive ears and out with it! What happened to her? Who took her?" Kuwabara looked at Hiei, who was currently standing over him with a murderous look in his eyes, holding him by his jacket collar. "I-I don't know!" The moron wailed, falling to the ground and wrapping his arms around Hiei's waist. He buried his face in the demon's chest and cried. "Hiei, you have to help me find her!!! I don't want anything to happen to her. Not like…." He shuddered, "Not like last time." Hiei thought back to when he'd rescued her from Terukane. How scared and hurt she'd been and how desperate he'd been to find her, and make sure she was unharmed. He was sure that Kuwabara now felt this way and, knowing this, decided to help him, even if the decision had been made against his better judgment. He looked down at the grieving human and put his small hand on his head. "Get up, you moron. Even being a human, you should have more pride than that." Kuwabara looked up, red-eyed, and wiped away his tears. "You're hopeless, worthless, powerless, helpless, foul, annoying, stupid, and just about every other thing I despise about the human race…but, if she deems you worthy of her, I guess I have to concede that. Even though I hate you and would rather see you dead at my feet, burnt black with the destructive power of the Dragon Of The Darkness Flame, I need you to help me find my sister." Hiei's eyes were dead and aimed, boring holes, into the ground as he spoke, regret and self-hate dripping from every syllable. Kuwabara's eyes were red from crying, he was physically and emotionally drained and, even with this sudden acceptance from his long-time rival and supposed enemy, all he wanted to do was fall onto the ground and sleep. Even the stinging reality that Hiei and Yukina were related didn't clear the fog from his thick head. He slumped into a heap on the ground and, when Hiei poked him with the end of his sword's sheath, he didn't even grunt. The fire demon looked up at Kurama, who was sitting cross-legged on the picnic table, playing Elite Beat Agents on his Nintendo DS. "You killed him!" Hiei said, indignant. Kurama looked appalled. "I did _not_ kill him! If anything _killed _him, Hiei, it was you and your speech! Hell, you were boring me to death!" Hiei shook his head. "Oh, God! Well, _he's_ useless until morning. I'm going to finish my Dots and then, I guess we'll drag his stupid ass back to Genkai. She can keep an eye on his empty husk until dawn. You, come with me." Kurama shrugged. "Whatever for, darling?" He asked, quirking an eyebrow. Hiei shoved Kurama onto the table, knocked his DS away and thrusted his mouth against the kitsune's as hard as he could. After a few breathless moments, Hiei pulled away. "I need an energy transfer again." Kurama smiled evilly and pulled the smaller demon down to kiss him again. "Energy transfers are fun." He stated. Hiei smirked and the two resumed kissing.


	8. Side Chapter II: Yukinachan No Yume

**Side Chapter II: Yukina-chan's Dream**

It was white, the ground covered with pure white, pristine snow as the young girl in the blue kimono walked along the mountain path. She had no idea where she was going; All she saw within her mind's eye was a large fountain made from ice so pure and clear it looked like glass or crystal. She walked onward, toward this vision for what seemed like hours. Her feet grew tired and sore but she did not stop, not even for a moment. It was imperative that she reach the fountain before sundown for, earlier that day, she'd been told that, despite her apparent good health, she had a mere 24 hours to live. However, if she found and reached the crystal fountain before the sun set and drank the water from its depths, she would not only be cured of her disease but she would be granted immortality. Sighing in discomfort, she trudged ever onward, toward her destination, her heart heavy with worry and thoughts of death. No more running through the fields of ice-gilded blue and white roses, no more sleeping in the Garden Of Mist, no more card games with her friends, no more tea parties, no more of anything. All she would feel would be the cold, dark, dead space around her in the oblong pine box as they lowered her frozen body into the ground. This thought made her choke on her breath and she had to stop momentarily to collect herself. The vision in her mind wavered slightly, becoming more vague as every second passed. She lifted her head and looked to the horizon. She still had a long way to go before she reached the fountain. 

Raising her head defiantly from her hands, she brushed the dust from her kimono and, sighing in resolve, she began her journey forward. There was nothing in her mind now but the resolve to run her hands over the cold quartz of the fountain. She didn't dare spare a moment thinking fondly on her lover, left behind in the castle he'd rescued her from or the mysterious, familiar knight dressed in black, his long beautiful cloak swirling around him as he spoke to her of her curse and the way to break it. His voice had awoken memories in her of a man in black that she'd known in her childhood, a strange boy who'd saved her when a dog had gone wild and chased her into a tree. She'd broken the strap on her sandal and he'd fixed it for her. She sighed, her mind relentlessly tugging at her to remember his name. She shook her head to clear it of irritating thoughts such as these and she quickened her pace. The wind whipped up, running long, cold fingers through her sea green hair. She closed crimson eyes and fought forward, unafraid of the wind. _[No, I won't give in! I need…to…._ The wind stopped blowing suddenly and a large black shadow enveloped her in its darkness. She looked up to see the black knight from before, his steed clad in fearsome spiked armor, his hair taking on the shape of a flame as the dark blue strands were thrust upward into the sky with the forge of the gale. She smiled gently, knowing he was not there to slay her. He lifted his visor, revealing that his eyes were of the same shade as her own. Giving her a reassuring smile, he pulled her up onto his steed beside him. He did not speak, only urged her to wrap her arms around his waist. She did as he asked, but the armor was as ice to her skin through the thin summer kimono. She shivered with cold, anticipation, and an emotion she didn't recognize. He clicked his tongue and the horse jolted to life beneath them, running forward quickly on its powerful legs. When she peered around his back to figure out where they were going, she noticed the crystal fountain only a few hundred yards away, on the side of a hill. She made out the figure of a man standing next to it, looking all around. As the horse neared the fountain, she began to make out his facial features. They were only a few yards away from the fountain when she realized that it was her lover whom she thought long dead from his fall into the thorny roses beneath her window. She started to cry warm tears of joy. As they fell onto the ground, flowers bloomed in their wake; blue, white and yellow roses. Her lover noticed the horse approaching him and drew his sword. The black knight made a soft noise to his horse and the great ebony beast stopped. He put a hand to his hip, inching his claw-armored fingers closer and closer to the sword lashed to his belt. She made a meeping noise and rushed her hands to stop him. "No!" She cried. "Don't hurt him! He's my…I love him." She said. The black knight threw off his helmet, revealing his face to her. "No, Yukina! It's either him or me. Choose wisely and choose now." She shook her head, tears falling freely. Hiei turned back to the battle at hand. "Do you love me, too?" She wrapped her arms around his waist tightly. "Of course I do, Hiei-san! You know I love you!" He looked back at her. "Well, then, if you belong to me, I need to rid this world of all those who would oppose us! That includes him." Yukina shook her head. "No, Hiei-san, please! I love him, too!" Hiei wouldn't hear of this and charged the horse at the man, Kuwabara. Screaming, Yukina threw herself from the horse. She landed in the water of the crystal fountain and slowly sank beneath the water, unable to free herself from the bright red shackles that had suddenly appeared on her wrists and ankles. She could, from her position, still see the two as they battled above her fiercely, blood droplets from their wounds falling into the water, onto her face. She opened her mouth to take a deep breath, to scream, but she found no air. She sank slowly downward, the writhing, black abyss of water, the pressure closing in on her as the cold closed her eyes.

The ice maiden awoke, coughing and filling her lungs with air as she looked all around. She found herself in a warm bed in a room she'd seen before. After the fear of the dream, her water-logged death and the hell of the aftermath, the feeling of the blood of the two men she loved clouding her vision; after all this had faded, she realized she was in a hotel room. She'd been given leave from the Ice Realm to venture into the Human World in search of her brother and found the boy who loved her, Kazuma Kuwabara, on Hanging Neck Island, taking part in the annual Dark Tournament. This was the hotel room allowed her as a supporter of the Yurameshi Team. _[Hiei-san was the dark knight this time…but….My father always told me that my brother would be my dark knight when I needed him most. Why is Hiei-san…? Why is he…in my dream? It's never ended that way before….I need to talk to him. I need to explain myself, my feelings. I don't want this dream to come true! _Yukina stood on shaking legs and started down the hallway that would bring her to Hiei's room and, possibly, the answers she craved to the questions she didn't know how to pose. She saw Kuwabara in the coffee room between the halls, sitting on one of the couches and looking a bit confused. "Ohayou, Kazuma-san." His face lit up with a smile. "Hey, baby! Can't sleep? Did that weird energy wake you up, too?" She shook her head. "No, I came to…speak with someone."


	9. Chapter VII: The Wedding March

_**Chapter VII: The Wedding March**_

_Yukina wandered around in the strange room. The walls were mirrored but translucent as well and there was an iridescent shine to them. She tightened the brooch at her throat and kept walking, one arm trailing along the walls as she moved. The long hem of her cloak dragged on the ground, stirring up dust the same color and substance as the walls. Some of the walls were cracked, broken, and lying in pieces at her feet. It was from the tiny shards of these walls that the dust was formed. She wandered for what could have been hours, her long crimson cloak stirring the dust and the white fur within, although dry, offered her no warmth. Along with the dust, she left Hiraseki stones at her feet. It was a mystery to her who might have stolen her in the night, this night, of all nights. She was to marry her beloved in the morning. The Koorime had gone to sleep in her bed dreaming of him, of their beautiful wedding, wearing her mother's wedding kimono as she walked down the aisle, the children she would have with him. Now, the only thought in her head was the notion of escape._

_From behind the mirrored walls, following her step for step, lay in wait her captor. He smiled in rapture watching his beauty as she trekked the maze before her, the exit hidden and yet in plain sight. She'd touched the panel many times as she moved. He stood at the wall in front of her, trailing a hand down the one-way glass in a mimicry of touch. He so longed to see her see him, longed to touch her. He'd watched her from afar in the Ice World so many times he knew he'd never forget her face; the face of the woman he loved. He looked on her as one might when facing their God, how a man on a 20-year hunger strike might look at a plate of food when the cause is met. Her tears only made her look more beautiful and desirable. He thought to prostrate himself before her, to caress even the fur-lined hem of her cloak. She turned then, however, and began back the way she'd come, still searching for a way out. He cursed himself inwardly as she reached her slender, white hand up to the mirrored ceiling. This place was a prism and she the captured light._

_Far away, in the world she'd left behind, Hiei was running across the snow bridge to the Ice Realm, his hand on the hilt of his sword. Kurama's words were lost in the whirl of the snowstorm. Hiei kept walking forward to his destination, his eyes determined. Kurama tried to hurry to catch him but the wind pushed him back. Finally, Hiei turned and went back for him, finding him lying on his stomach on the ground, hands covering his head as he tried to warm himself. The cold had gotten to him and he was unable to go any farther. Hiei wrapped and arm around him, hefting him to his feet. "Come on, Kurama! We're almost there!" The kitsune shivered and clung to his lover's chest, searching for any warmth he could provide. "Hiei…I can't do this…." The fire demon made a noise of annoyance and pulled the redhead along behind him. "I'm going after my sister and I need you for back up!!" He cried at the top of his voice, trying to drown out the screaming of the wind. Eventually, the pair reached the gates leading to the Ice Realm which were in a small cave away from the elements. "Hiei?" Kurama touched his shoulder. "Why are there gates here?" Hiei turned away, shrugging off the contact. "They weren't here 10 years ago." He said softly. Kurama lowered his hand and looked down at the floor. "Oh. I'm sorry, Hiei-chan. I didn't know." Hiei nodded and turned to look at the redhead. "Neither did I." Kurama's eyes widened._

_For the next hour, the two sat together in the cave near the gates, trying to think of a way into Hiei's place of birth. Kurama leaned against the wall, playing with Hiei's wild hair while the fire demon thought as hard as he could. "Well, I could use the Dragon Of The Darkness Flame but that would cause too much destruction…." Kurama cuddled Hiei a little closer and nuzzled his hair. "I could use the Death Plant but for the same reason." Hiei turned into Kurama's chest, settling his legs on either side of his lover's hips, buried his face in Kurama's neck and closed his eyes. The fox wrapped his arms around Hiei's waist and rubbed his back. He was getting used to these little outburst of affection and found he had a taste for it. Ever since the night Hiei had come back, he'd been like this. They stayed like this for about an hour until Hiei lifted his head suddenly, his crimson eyes alight. Kurama smiled evilly and ran a hand over Hiei's cheek. "You have an idea, don't you?" Hiei nodded. "Yeah, I think so. You see those holes in the door?" He asked. Kurama looked over at the large door, then looked back at Hiei. "Yeah. Why?" Hiei reached into his cloak and pulled out both his and Yukina's Hiraseki stones. "Think they'll fit?" He asked. Kurama's smile widened. "You're so cute when you're like this, Hiei-chan." Hiei got up and crossed the room to the door, placing the stones in the tiny holes. The door shook violently and then, slowly, it began to open._

_Yukina whirled around, her eyes alight with worry and fear. She had felt a hand graze her shoulder a few times as she walked through her prison. The man behind the mirrored walls followed along behind her, touching her when he grew confident. __My precious blue angel. I've seen you so many times in my dreams…it's heaven now that I can see you in the waking world. I'll keep you here, beautiful and perfect like glass, here in this gilded cage like a songbird. Eventually, you will love me. I know it. You would never deny me, would you, my angel? _Yukina's eyes filled with tears and she collapsed to her knees on the floor. "Please, " she whispered, anguished . "Please release me from this spell. I…I can't stay here….Kazuma-san, Kazuma-san, please save me." The man behind the walls moved forward, as if to touch his angel one more time. A sword flew through the air towards him.

The sword broke though the glass where it split his head and the blood dripped thickly from the tip of the sword. Yukina screamed. Hiei moved out of the shadows as the illusion mirrors disappeared. "Yukina-chan, are you hurt?" He asked. Yukina scrambled to her feet and went to embrace her brother. 

A week later, the day had finally come. The wedding was a grand affair split into two parts to take place over the course of two days. That Saturday, they'd planned the chapel wedding in Ningenkai for everyone's human families to attend. The four of them met in the churchyard about an hour before. "Ne, why's it feel so weird?" Kuwabara poked his straw at the ice in his cup. "What? You mean getting married?" Yuusuke slapped him on the shoulder. "It's fine, dude! You'll be fine." Kuwabara looked at the ground. "But, what if we have kids? What if they…what if they don't like me?" Yuusuke shrugged and opened his mouth to speak again. Hiei cut him off. "What are you blabbering about? Of course they won't." Kuwabara let his eyes fade back into his drink. "Well, thanks, Hiei…I know you're with me." Hiei snorted and picked up to leave. Kurama touched his wrist. "Stay." The fire demon sat down and pressed against his lover's side. "Fine." Kurama turned kind eyes on Kuwabara. "Don't worry so much. You'll make a wonderful father." Kuwabara shrugged. At that moment, Yuusuke yawned and stood. "I should get back in there. Keiko'll get pissed." Kuwabara lowered his head. " 'Kay. I'll be in in a minute." Kurama stood and, clearing his throat, started following Yuusuke back inside the chapel, leaving Hiei alone with Kuwabara. "Um…Hiei, can I…um, talk to you for a minute?" Hiei shrugged and sat back down. "What do you want, fool?" Kuwabara wrung his hands. "Um, you've been with…K-Kurama for a long, _long_ time, right? How do you…do it?" Hiei's eyes widened. "How do we do it? Stupid question, even for you." Kuwabara thought about this statement for awhile then looked at Hiei, blushing. "No, I didn't mean…_that_, I just meant…well, how do you stay together so long like that? How do you make it work for centuries?" Hiei tilted his head. "Well…due to the fact that you simply won't be _alive_ for centuries….I suppose I can tell you. I listen. I find out what pisses him off and I try as hard as I can not to do that. Also, I find out what he likes and I try to do that also as hard as I can. You can take that to mean any number of things but that's the main point. Oh, and in your case, I'd suggest trying not to make either of us mad." Kuwabara sighed. "But I piss you off just by living." Hiei nodded. "Yes, but I'll be less pissed off at you if you don't hurt my sister. By marrying her, you bring me into your family. It's not wise to piss off your family, especially when that family can kill you with a snap of its fingers." Kuwabara's face paled as he looked at the fire demon before him. Hiei gave him an evil smirk and started to walk off, leaving the human to think about his decision.

A half hour later, everyone except Kuwabara were seated in the chapel, waiting for the wedding to begin. Yukina was in her dressing room, surrounded by Botan, Keiko, Shizuru, Shiori, and even Yuusuke's mother Atsuko. She was crying silently to herself, wiping her eyes with a snowflake-pattern lace handkerchief. "I don't know about this, Botan-san. Maybe I should have found a demon to wed instead of Kazuma-san…I love him, demo…." Botan smiled, gently patting her back ."Oh, Yukina, don't worry about it. Kuwabara loves you just as much as anyone else would! He's just a little shy when it comes to standing up for what he wants." Shizuru moved to ruffle her soon-to-be sister in-law's hair. "Yeah, I mean, when Kazuma and I were growing up together, he was always too scared to do anything when I took a toy away or changed the TV channel away from his cartoons." Yukina smiled up at them ."Thank you both for the vote of confidence, but…I don't think my family would approve of my marriage to a human." She stood and went back behind the screen to change into her kimono. When she'd dressed again in her usual costume, she bowed to the women who still stood staring at her, trying to wrap their heads around her decision, and left through a back door. She was only a few yards away from the chapel when she bumped into someone. "Oh! Sumimasen, I didn't see you there!" The person turned around. "Yukina…? What are you doing here? Why aren't you in your dress?" She turned her head, unable to look him in the face. "Oh, it's you Koenma-san. I thought you were inside with the others…." The Prince cocked his head. "No, I haven't been in yet but Botan was telling me about your dress. She said it was beautiful and I was looking forward to seeing it on you." Yukina collapsed just then in a fit of tears. Koenma was surprised when she wrapped her arms around his waist, crying into his shirt. "Oh, Koenma-san! I don't know what to do! I'm so confused!!" Koenma's eyes widened. "Why? What's wrong, Yukina?" The ice maiden looked up. "I don't know if I want to do this! I mean, I love Kazuma-san but…he's human and I'm a…I'm a demon! How can that sort of union last more than a few months, even if I go through with it?" Koenma smiled and pulled Yukina away from him, pointing into the sakura garden next to the chapel. Kurama and Hiei were sitting under a tree, eating sandwiches and just generally enjoying one another company. Hiei was leaning his back against Kurama's knees and the redhead had one arm laid over his lover's shoulder, stroking his arm with his fingers. "Can you see them? They underwent the same problem you face at this very moment. Kurama is a human now and there is no trace of Youko Kurama left in him, save for the memories. Hiei is a full demon, like yourself, and this fact doesn't faze him in the least. He loves Kurama unconditionally, and Kurama loves him back. This is the same for both you and Kuwabara, isn't it?" Yukina shrugged and took another look at the happy couple. "Yes, it is but…they don't have the problem of children." Koenma shook his head. "Are children really _that_ important to you?" Yukina nodded. "Yes, ever since I was a little girl, I've wanted to be a mother." Koenma smiled. "Well, then, if that's the case, I'm sure you'll manage. Look, Yukina-chan, I'm not trying to tell you what to do but I am trying to show you that you're not alone. If you ever have problems in your new marriage, you have friends who will try to help any way they can and you have a brother who has gone through the same things. Don't forget that." Yukina looked at Koenma, smiling. "Go on, go back inside. There can't be a wedding without the bride." She bowed low. "Thank you, Koenma-san." She retreated back inside and finished her dressing.

Yukina's wedding dress was a simple A-line cut white satin dress overlaid with light blue snowflake-patterned lace the same color as her necklace, earrings, glovelets and shoes. Her bouquet were white roses and light blue-dyed baby's breath. The pearls on her veil vaguely resembled Hiraseki stones and matched the necklace and earrings. Everyone held their breath during the vows and let out a collective sigh when the kiss came. Even Hiei, the vengeful brother, watched without protest, although he was a bit preoccupied, being held back off to the side of the chapel itself with Kurama pressing him into the wall. One hand was at his back and the other cupped his cheek, forcing the fire demon's mouth into his own as hard as he could to stifle any cries at the sound of the priest's voice reciting the words, "Speak now or forever hold thy peace." Soon enough though, the wedding was over and the reception began, in the basement of the cathedral. Kurama released Hiei and they walked down the stairwell together. Yukina was beaming as she and Kuwabara, hands laced, cut the cake. Champagne corks popped, cheers rang out from all corners and the happy couple kissed. When Koenma walked in, Yukina cast him a 'thank-you' sort-of smile. At the restaurant after the reception, the Reikai Tantei sat around a table, having their own reception of sorts. Kuwabara had told them that he had something important to discuss with his friends. Hiei sat quietly beside his sister, sipping his Coke and not saying a word. Kurama sat beside him on the other side and holding his hand so tightly that both their knuckles had turned white but, aside from the two themselves, only Yukina could see.

"Well," Kuwabara started, clearing his throat, "As you all know, I called this meeting because Yukina-chan and I have something important to tell you." Hiei clenched his teeth and Kurama wrapped an arm around him. Yukina tried to pick up where her new husband had left off. "Um, I know this will be a big change to all of us but I hoe you know that this will change nothing between us." Kuwabara sighed and looked down. "Well…." Yukina tried and, between the two of them, managed to, in those minutes, waste everyone's time. Eventually, the up-til-then unresponsive fire demon grew tired of waiting and, standing suddenly, began to speak. "Yes, yes, it's such a _great_ shock to discover that my little sister is not only married to a mortal oaf with no more brain power than a burnt-out light bulb but that she is also carrying their child. A boy, if the ki signal is right. It is, isn't it, dear sister?" The term of endearment was no more said than spit in her direction. Yukina hung her head. "Yes, it's true. I just found out two days ago. I thought it best not to say anything until after the wedding, however." Kuwabara touched her stomach. "Yep! I'm gonna be a daddy!" He cried triumphantly. His friends, sitting around the table, stared at him with a mix of wonder, despair, and, with the exception of Hiei, happiness. Hiei slammed his hands down on the table and stormed off with Kurama at his heels. "Hiei, what the _hell was that?" The fox asked, grabbing hold of his lover's shoulders as soon as they reached a place where they would not be heard by ignorant passers-by. "This is one of the happiest moments in Yukina and Kuwabara's lives and they wanted to share it with you. What's wrong with you?" Hiei was silent, staring off into space. "Hiei-chan, I think you ought to go back in there and apologize to your sister. She didn't do anything wrong." Hiei jerked away from Kurama's half-embrace. "What do you mean, 'she did nothing wrong'? Hmm?? The thing she did wrong was Kuwabara!!" Kurama blushed at this but shrugged it off and grabbed his shoulders again. "That's not the point, Hiei." Hiei met his gaze evenly. "Well, then, fox, what is the point?" Kurama leaned forward, as if to whisper it in his ear and, as he opened his mouth to speak, Hiei closed the distance between them. The two kissed for a few moments before Kurama pulled away for air. "Hiei, please? For me…Go back in the restaurant and apologize to Yukina for making such a scene." Hiei sighed. "Come on, Hiei. Please? Then, we'll go home. I promise." Hiei turned his head. "Fine." He said, whirling on his heel but not taking a step toward the dining room. He was holding out his hand as if waiting for Kurama to take it. "I'm not going back in there alone. Not after making such a fool of myself. You're coming too." Kurama couldn't help but giggle at Hiei's childishness and snaked an arm over his shoulder to rest his hand against his stomach. "Come on, you big baby." He wrapped the other arm around Hiei's waist and leaned down to kiss his cheek. "After this, I'll take you home." Hiei nodded. "Well, you'd better. After all this stress I've been dealing with, I might need another energy transfer." Kurama giggled. "Okay. Just, go talk to Yukina first. I'll be right behind you." Hiei sighed and walked forward._


	10. Chapter VIII: Regret Without Knowing

**Chapter VIII: Regret Without Knowing**

It had been a few months since the news of Kuwabara and Yukina's baby and there was celebration in the air. Kuwabara had since moved into Genkai's temple to be closer to her and Yukina's belly swelled more with the passing of each day. Also having moved in to be closer to the baby was Hiei, who watched over his sister night and day and acted as her personal servant, bringing her anything and everything she asked for, no matter how stupid it sounded to him. Kurama could hardly contain himself, so happy was he to see the siblings getting along so well. Yukina seemed to have gotten over her crush on Hiei and was acting the way a normal sister should. Yuusuke had gone back to school and soon after, Keiko learned she too was to have a baby. Kuwabara graduated from his biker gang and had started working for Genkai as a sort-of groundkeeper. This was repayment for allowing him to stay with her.

The baby's growth was rapid and the months sped by for the happy couple. Soon, it was time and everyone crowded around the get a glimpse of the new life. Yukina was very tired, falling asleep almost immediately after giving birth to her son, a chubby little redhead with crimson eyes they called Pon. He was a happy child and never cried for very long, even after Genkai had slapped him to check if his lungs worked properly. There didn't seem to be any problems, that is, until the messages started arriving.

"Yukina-chan, there's an arrow in that tree." Kuwabara, Yukina and Pon were out for their morning walk around the lake when the oaf noticed something strange about the oak tree they usually found Hiei sleeping in. Yukina moved a little closer and inspected it. There was a letter attached to it. She pulled it off and showed it to her husband, the imbecile. "Anata, look at this." Unrolling the scroll, they discovered that the note was in a language known only to Yukina's people. It was a letter from Yukina's aunt, who congratulated her on her marriage and her baby, then went on to small talk subjects such as the weather in the Ice Realm, who else had just given birth and so on. The letter ended with 'I hope to see you and your beautiful family soon.' Kuwabara thought it was a nice sentiment but Yukina regarded it with an unmistakable sense of terror. The redheaded numbskull turned to her, seeing her shaking with fear. Pon slept away peacefully in Yukina's backpack, unaware of the world. Yukina turned around and walked slowly back to the temple, Kuwabara at her heels. "Um, Yukina-chan….What happened? I thought you were on good terms with the Koorime." Yukina nodded. "Yes, Anata…I am, but…" Kuwabara looked at her. "Yes? You what?" Yukina looked down. "I didn't tell her I was getting married or having a baby." Kuwabara's eyes grew wide. "What? Then…how did she find out?" Yukina looked down at the note. "She hasn't. This isn't my aunt's handwriting." The couple's eyes turned to their baby. Pon yawned sleepily and snuggled down deeper into the backpack.

As soon as they'd returned to the temple, Yukina and Kuwabara called an emergency meeting, ushering everyone out into the main courtyard. "Okay, so why we woke all ya up is this. Yukina got a letter from someone pretending to be her aunt from the Ice Realm. He knows about the wedding and about Pon so we all have to be careful." Yuusuke saluted him half-heartedly and turned to go back inside. Hiei moved to stand nearer to his sister. "He won't touch you, Yukina-chan. I'll make sure of it." The warrior said, an evil grin on his face. Yukina smiled and embraced him. "Thank you, Onii-san. I don't think we need to worry just yet. This might just be someone's idea of a joke." Hiei shook his head. "Maybe but I still want you protected until we find out." Yukina said nothing, just inclined her head in a silent agreement. Hiei turned on his heel and walked off, probably to find Kurama. As soon as her half-brother's footsteps had faded, Yukina turned to her new husband and they embraced each other, their new baby in between. "I hope to hell you're right, Yukina-chan, that is this someone's idea of a joke. I really do." Yukina was silent, but there was no mistaking the trail of tears that flowed down her cheeks.

Kurama was sitting alone in his room, pouring over a book called "A Great And Terrible Beauty" when Hiei walked in. "Hiei, is everything alright? I heard something about…" Kurama was unable to finish his sentence as Hiei's lips closed over his own and his lover gravitated into his arms. They laid back together, wrapped in a knot and Hiei kissed and kissed Kurama until he fell asleep. Kurama shifted a bit, curling Hiei into his shoulder, and started rubbing his back. Hiei's eyes opened sleepily and he looked up. "Kurama, I think Yukina-chan is in danger." Kurama cocked his head. "What happened?" Hiei retold what he knew and, when he was finished, Kurama kissed his forehead. "It's alright. I'm sure someone's just trying to scare her." Hiei shook his head. "I'm not so sure of that, Kurama. This whole thing smells kind of…fishy. It reeks of revenge, to be specific." Kurama cocked his head. "Revenge?" Hiei nodded. "I think this is someone you and I have fucked with. I think he's trying to get back at us." Kurama sat up. "At us? Why us? Who could it be?" Hiei sat up too, albeit a bit sluggishly. "Could be Gouki. I _know_ we messed with _his_ head a bit too harshly." Kurama shrugged. "It might be, but, from what I hear, he's rotting away in a Spirit World prison cell." Hiei shook his head. "Haven't seen it lately, have you? He's escaped. More to a point we care about, they found a notebook with the words 'Kill List' under his bed and guess who's names were at the top of the first page under the numbers 1 and 2?" Kurama sighed. "Well, I hate to say I told you so but I _did _tell you not to bully him too badly." Hiei pulled away from Kurama's slack embrace. "You tied his shoelaces together, then dangled a child in front of him tied to a stick!" His eyes were wide in surprise. "You got him drunk and told him there was an elementary school across the street so he'd run out into traffic and get hit by that semi-truck." Kurama countered, leaning Hiei back on the bed. "You told him if he ate his toenails, a human foot would grow in his stomach!!" Hiei said, slapping Kurama across the face. "Asshole!" Kurama yanked Hiei's arms up and held them over his head by his wrists. "Bastard!" Their voices were growing louder with every insult thrown and it was starting to worry the rest of the household. Kurama lunged forward, knocking his forehead into Hiei's with the force of his passion and the two began kissing desperately, tongues running over lips and teeth, both struggling for dominance. When the final act was completed and the two lovers lay panting beneath the sheets, they were still insulting each other, slinging hateful slurs back and forth until, consumed by ecstatic exhaustion, they collapsed.


End file.
